Taylor's Past (Re-write)
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Taylor was only a small child when everyone she cared about was ripped out of her life. Back then she was innocent and sweet, a typical little girl. And this is the story of what happened from her past that affected her future. (Rated T for swearing)
1. The Bitter Beginning

**Taylor's Past: Chapter 1**

**The Bitter Beginning**

* * *

><p>The night air was cold and the breeze blew through the forest, making the trees wave in the wind. There were barely any clouds in the sky, making the stars shine brightly and the moon glimmer above.<p>

12 year old Rose Mary Fox, the five tailed fox, sat on the windowsill of her room. She had light red/pink hair and red fur with black forearms and legs below the knees. She had shining green eyes and she wore a white nightgown that almost reached her ankles.

She stared at the sky, looking for "her star."

Rose finally spotted a dazzling light blue star in the sky, on the right side of the moon, which made her smile. She reached her hand out for it, but it was too far away to touch. Her smile faded and she pulled her hand back with a sigh.

"It's too far away..." Rose sighed. "Nothing is too far away." Someone said. Rose turned around to see a beautiful night black female fox with long pink hair that almost touched the floor, and dark pink eyes.

"Mom..." Rose said as she jumped down from the windowsill and landed inside her room. "I'm sorry, I should be asleep." Rose apologized as she bowed her head, but her mom only laughed softly. "It's alright, Rose, you haven't done anything wrong." She said as she walked over to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

Rose buried her face into her mom's shoulder before they heard the door open. A tall red fox with white messy hair and green eyes came into view. "Hey, sweetie, we're home from work." He said as he kissed Rose's forehead. Rose smiled at him and he picked her up and swung her around, making Rose laugh. "Aww, I missed you little rascals." He said as he messed up Rose's hair.

"Dad." Rose wined as she fixed her hair. Her mom went over to a crib beside Rose's bed and picked up a small bundle of blankets. "Shhh, don't wake up the baby!" She shushed, and she began rocking the bundle of blankets back and forth. "Hello, pup." She smiled.

The little baby wrapped in blankets was none other than Taylor Spencer Fox, aka, Taylor the Fennec Fox. **(Bet you didn't see that one coming lol)** She had short, snowy white hair and fur as black as the night sky, like her mother's. Her cyan colored eyes were closed as she slept, and she had big fennec fox ears poking out of her head. Her mother held her close to her chest as she rocked her back and forth, humming a lullaby. Taylor smiled in her sleep as she curled up against her mother.

Her mom smiled and turned to put her back in her crib. "Goodnight, my little Taylor, sweet dreams." She said softly as she turned back to Rose and her husband. "Now as for you." Rose's dad said as he lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Dad!" Rose giggled as her dad jumped around, spinning her in circles before he plopped her down in her bed and kissed her head. "Goodnight, Rose." He said as he stood up. "We love you both." Then they walked towards the door and closed it, making the door click shut.

Rose waited for them to close their door as she leapt out of bed and ran to the window again. She stared out the window, finding her star again as she just stared at it, and she was about to reach for it again when she heard her mother call; "and don't stay up too late!"

Rose pulled her hand back and smiled as she crossed her arms on the windowsill, resting her head on them like a pillow. She looked out to the meadow, and gazed at the forest around the house. But just then, she heard Taylor moving around, and she looked back at her baby sister. "Taylor, what's the matter?" Rose asked as she went over to her baby sister to see those two cyan eyes looking at her.

Taylor looked around in confusion and saw Rose, bringing an innocent smile to her face as she squealed, reaching out for her and kicking her little feet. Rose rolled her eyes and picked her up from the crib, cradling her as Taylor played with her hair.

"Is that all you wanted, you silly little thing?" Rose asked as she stroked Taylor's hair. Taylor giggled and clapped her tiny hands. Rose smiled again before she saw a glowing light in the corner of her eye, and she turned towards the window again. She walked across the room and looked out the window to see a dozen iron robots, and they were all shooting the house with flamethrowers. Rose gasped in horror as she saw the fire catching onto the wooden house, and hearing the flames crackle and hiss as Taylor started to cry.

Rose held her little sister close as she ran to the door, throwing it open as she ran down the hallway, just to see it already glowing with fire. "Mom! Dad!" Rose screamed as she reached their bedroom door. "Rose?! Get out of the house!" Her dad ordered through the door. "What about you?!" Rose cried as Taylor cried harder.

"Rose, the door is stuck, and we're trapped inside. So get you and your baby sister out of here! NOW!" Her mom fiercely shouted, which made Rose flinch.

"I'm not leaving you..." Rose whispered. "Rose, you need to liste-GYAAA!"

Rose heard nothing else but silence and fire cracking and her screaming sister. "Mom? Mom! Daddy?! SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!" Rose screamed as she kicked the door, but it wouldn't budge.

The fire was eating away at the house, and a flaming wooden board fell in front of her, blocking the way to the door. "No!" Rose screamed as she was forced to back away from the door.

She glanced down at baby Taylor, who had fear written all over her face. "Come on, we're getting out of here." Rose said as she held Taylor close to her chest and dashed back to her room.

She grabbed something small on the bookshelf beside her bed before she ran towards the window and jumped out, curling her five fluffy tails under her so she would have something soft to land on.

Taylor thought this was hilarious as she giggled and kicked her little feet.

"So... We have some survivors of the fire, eh?" A fat man asked as he flew above them in a carrier or something. He wore glasses and a red jacket/shirt, and even though he had no hair on his head, he had some on his face, but in mustache form.

"Who are you?" Rose asked in a broken voice as she stood up, hugging Taylor protectively.

"Oh, my name is Dr. Eggman, and I've come to help you." He said, but Rose bared her teeth in rage. "Liar... You LIAR!" Rose shouted, and Eggman frowned. "Robots, get them!" He shouted, and at once all of the robots ran towards them.

Rose put her hand out in front of her and the grass under the robots turned into long vines that wrapped around the robots and started crushing them. Then Rose ran towards the forest, away from the burning house she once called home.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**(Sonic the hedgehog does not belong to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-Two Sisters

**Taylor's Past: Chapter 2**

**Two Sisters**

* * *

><p>It's been six years since the two sisters' family house burned down, Rose found a new place in Maplevalley to call home, which is a village across the forest in the middle of a huge grassland, but there was a forest behind their house.<p>

Taylor was six years old now, and she never knew why they didn't have parents, Rose didn't tell her, since she was too young to know the terrible secret. Taylor was outside sitting in a tree, staring down a ladybug that landed in front of her.

She was wearing a pale yellow shirt, and she wore black leggings with a white skirt, and her white hair was in two tiny ponytails that only reached her shoulders.

Suddenly, she leapt to her feet and sprang at it, a smile on her face as she chased the ladybug towards the end of the branch. It flew away and Taylor jumped, but she instantly started falling as she landed in a bush below.

The bush broke her fall, but the branches were pulling at her fur and clothes, which kept her there. "Rose! Help, the bush got me!" Taylor shouted as she continued struggling.

Just then, the bush uncurled from around Taylor and the branches pulled away from her, allowing Taylor to get up and jump out. "Thanks, Rose!" Taylor smiled as she ran to her older sister, who fixed the bush and made it look like it did before.

Rose was able to manipulate plants and she was also a master of martial arts. She was a lot taller now, and she wore a dark green T-shirt and brown shorts, along with black combat boots.

They lived together in a Japanese-styled house that was surrounded with trees and flowers. Their backyard had soft green grass all over the ground and the trees had healthy, dark brown bark with branches sticking out in all directions, which held up lush, green leaves.

The ground was also dotted with pink and yellow flowers, bringing more color to the backyard.

Taylor ran to her sister and Rose lifted her up, hugging her tightly and going back inside the house. "Are you hungry?" Rose asked as she put Taylor down on a chair that had a plate in front of her.

Rose loved to cook, and she made lunch always look like food fit for royalty.

The plate had white rice with spices sprinkled all over the rice, and it had spinach on the side, along with some perfectly grilled chicken lined up in little rows. There was also a cup of freshly squeezed strawberry juice beside the plate.

Taylor's eyes glittered as she bowed her head to Rose. "Thank you, sis!" She said before she started eating. Rose was cleaning up the kitchen, and she smiled to herself as she looked back at Taylor, who already devoured the chicken and was now eating the rice.

"Finish your food, and then I need to talk to you about something." Rose said as she went back to cleaning the kitchen. "Done!" Taylor said 5 seconds later, and she scrambled out of her chair as she carried the plate over to Rose.

"Alright, but don't eat too fast next time, you could choke. And you have strawberry juice all over your face." She said as she picked up a napkin and knelt beside her sister, wiping the pink liquid off of her face.

Once it was gone, Rose kissed her head and ruffled her hair, making Taylor smile.

"Alright pup, go and sit down, I'll be there in a second." Rose said as she stood up, and Taylor skipped over to the table, pulling out a chair and jumped onto the seat.

A second later, Rose came out of the kitchen and sat down as well. "As you know, it's almost September, which means that kids are going to have to start school soon." Rose said, and Taylor's face brightened. "Does that mean I can go to school?!" Taylor asked excitedly.

Rose looked at her for a second and then sighed. "Well, your one smart kid and you deserve to go to school, but most of the first graders there are seven or eight years old, and your only six." Rose said, but Taylor just smiled. "It's okay, I'll deal with it." She said.

"I've always wanted to go to school, and now it's my chance to make some friends! Please, can I go?" She asked, giving Rose the puppy eyes. "Don't make that face, Tay." Rose said, but Taylor only made her eyes look bigger and start to water in a sad way.

Rose stared at her and tore her eyes away to look in another direction. "I'll see what I can do." Rose said, and then there was silence. Rose looked back at Taylor just to see her jump on her with a hug. "GAH!" Rose exclaimed as she was knocked out of her chair by Taylor, who was giggling nonstop.

"Thank you, sis!" Taylor squealed as she gave her one last hug before running outside again. Rose watched her leave and sighed. "She acts just like dad..." Rose sighed with a small smile.

Meanwhile with Taylor, she ran out of the backyard barefoot to feel the grass under her feet and she went to the front yard, through the garden to get to the white fence that surrounded the house. She opened the gate and started running down the hill to the town.

There was a school nearby, she just wanted to see what it was like. She headed down the hill to get there, but being a clumsy little kid, she slipped in a mud puddle and tumbled down the hill.

She landed in the middle of a muddy dirt road, and she smiled when she saw the school about 5 minutes away. She stood up and brushed the dirt and mud off her skirt, and she was about to leave when she pricked her ears and looked left, just to see a big silver hover-car coming her way.

She gasped as she saw it come closer at an alarming speed, and all Taylor could do was stand there, not knowing what to do but await her death.

"HEY!" Someone shouted as she was tackled out of the road, right before the car ran over right where she just was. Taylor's eyes were closed tightly, and she was shaking. "What were you doing?! You could have died!" Someone exclaimed.

And Taylor opened her eyes to see who saved her life.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**(Sonic the hedgehog does not belong to me)**


End file.
